


Rapture

by mirela



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Jacking off, M/M, a lil' bit of neck biting, a lot of love between these two like goddamn, and a little surprise at the end, bc why not, flustered aoba, lazy morning sex, maybe a lil bit of needy aoba, we can never have enough of that lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirela/pseuds/mirela
Summary: "Aoba..," Koujaku breathed, genuinely at a loss for words."I love you. I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you even then," he promised, and Koujaku noticed the tears that were threatening to spill out of Aoba's eyes. "Please don't say things like that anymore! You deserve this happiness, Koujaku," he said, and this time his voice was a bit more gentle, not the shouting one it was earlier.Koujaku took in a slow, shaky breath, and then released it carefully. "I... love you too, Aoba," he finally said, tilting his head down a bit, yet his eyes remained fixed on Aoba's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

**_5 years ago..._**

 

_"_ _There's no pretending," Aoba insisted, gripping Koujaku's hands in his own tighter. "I love you, Koujaku!"_

 

_Koujaku's words got stuck in his throat as his eyes scanned Aoba's face. The younger man seemed dead serious about what he was saying, his amber eyes were shining with both sincerity and determination. Koujaku still couldn't believe it._

 

_"I feel like I've been pressuring you into this all along," he confessed, even if he could practically_ _**feel** _ _that Aoba was fuming at the mere thought of it._

 

_"Koujaku, look at me," Aoba finally demanded, and Koujaku did as he was told, eyes filled with both_ _shame and anticipation. "I'm going to say it as much as it's needed. I. Love. You!" he insisted, his warm amber eyes never leaving Koujaku's red ones._

 

_"_ _Aoba..," Koujaku breathed, genuinely at a loss for words._

 

_"I love you. I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you even then," he promised, and Koujaku noticed the tears that were threatening to spill out of Aoba's eyes. "Please don't say things like that anymore! You deserve this happiness, Koujaku," he said, and this time his voice was a bit more gentle, not the shouting one it was earlier._

 

_Koujaku took in a slow, shaky breath, and then released it carefully. It was usually him who said things like that, but now it was Aoba who was saying those words, and it made Koujaku's heart skip a beat and his head feel light. "I... love you too, Aoba," he finally said, tilting his head down a bit, yet his eyes remained fixed on Aoba's._

 

_Aoba smiled, blinking rapidly to fight back the tears, and a warm feeling bloomed in his chest. Finally! It was heartbreaking to see Koujaku beat himself up like this, to think that he was not worthy to have a normal life and people that truly love him, but Aoba would make it his life mission to convince his best friend and lover of the opposite. Aoba stood up on his tiptoes and pressed his forehead against Koujaku's, smiling happily._

 

_"I love you, you hippo," he said, giving more cheer to his voice in an attempt to pass it on to Koujaku. "Never doubt that."_

 

_When Aoba opened his eyes he saw that Koujaku had closed his and was smiling, and he had wet trails going down from his eyes and stopping at his cheeks. Was he... crying?_

 

_"I love you so much, Aoba," he whispered, voice a bit shaky and thick, but full of love and genuine happiness nonetheless._

 

_Aoba smiled and moved closer, moving his arms up to wrap them around Koujaku's neck in a hug. He pressed his body flush to Koujaku's, and let out a happy hum when he felt his lover's strong yet surprisingly gentle arms wrap around his middle, returning the embrace._

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

 

_** Present day...** _

 

"Aoba?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Could you move a bit, my arm fell asleep."

 

"Oh! Okay."

 

Aoba shifted a bit lower from where his head was rested on Koujaku's arm earlier, and slowly yawned. Damn, even his own arm hurt a bit. Cuddling was all nice and cute until you started feeling uncomfortable as your arm slowly fell asleep. Or started hurting like hell. Besides, they just woke up minutes ago and Koujaku was already complaining.

 

"Hey," Koujaku whispered, catching Aoba's attention.

 

Aoba hummed in response, but before he could react he felt Koujaku's hand slide down from where it was on his chest, going low until it reached between his legs.

 

"Whoa, h-hey!" Aoba yelped in surprise, confused, quickly gripping Koujaku's wrist to stop his advancements. "What are you doing?!" he demanded, surprised at this turn of events.

 

Koujaku's teeth grazed over Aoba's ear, making him squirm and stifle a moan. But the moment Koujaku decided to use his tongue Aoba couldn't hold it back anymore, and involuntarily let a moan roll off his tongue, while at the same time he felt Koujaku's warm hand cup his half-hard dick. _Alright, alright, I have morning wood, but... Geez! Does he have to be like this all the time?!_ Aoba's hand still held on to Koujaku's wrist, but he didn't try to shove it away or anything. Yet Koujaku stopped in his tracks and placed a kiss on Aoba's cheek, looking down at him.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked, and Aoba suppressed a shiver at just how fucking _gentle_ and _goddamn raspy_ Koujaku's voice sounded at that moment. "Not in the mood?"

 

"I... It's not that...," Aoba began, moving his hips back a bit until he felt his ass press against Koujaku's crotch, smirking when he heard Koujaku grunt in surprise at that. "You caught me by surprise. Seems fair I do the same, too. Don't you think?" he teased, but secretly wondered just _where the hell he got all that confidence from just now._

 

"Why, you little...," Koujaku chuckled, leaning down and tracing kisses from Aoba's ear, down his jaw, over to his neck, all the way until he reached his shoulder. "Feeling a little bold today, aren't we?" he teased, a smirk on his lips.

 

Aoba whimpered, feeling Koujaku's hand move over his half-hard dick. Koujaku started rolling his hips in time with the movements of his hand, and Aoba felt his entire body tremble at the stimulation. Koujaku's lips still peppered Aoba's skin, from shoulder to ear, with light kisses and bites. The sting Aoba felt from his lover's teeth mixed with the pleasure, making him moan and start mimicking Koujaku's movements. He placed a hand on the back of Koujaku's thigh and started moving his own hips against Koujaku's groin, feeling Koujaku's hard member press against the small of his back, smiling when he heard his lover inhale sharply, followed by a pleased hum as he continued his trail of kisses over Aoba's skin.

 

"Is it okay to continue?" Koujaku asked, stopping his movements and looking down at Aoba's flushed face.

 

" Y-you..," Aoba muttered, trying to hold back a chuckle. "You're.. really asking that, after what I just did?"

 

Koujaku laughed as well, shaking his head. _This boy will be the end of me, I swear_ , he thought as leaned down and licked Aoba's ear in a teasing, slow motion, watching as Aoba tried his best to keep his voice down. It was rather cute, really. Koujaku rolled over to reach for the lube, then pressed himself against Aoba's back again. He carefully coated his fingers in the substance before placing the bottle back, then moved his fingers down to Aoba's entrance.

 

"You're so cute," Koujaku whispered, placing a kiss on Aoba's cheek.

 

Aoba mumbled something into the pillow, sounding embarrasssed, and Koujaku just smiled. Aoba was flustered to hell and back, even after they've been together for five years now, and it still amazed him. His fingers gently massaged Aoba's entrance, letting him get used to the intrusion, before he slipped the first finger in. Aoba sucked a breath in and gripped the sheets, movind his hips back in a clear attempt to feel _more._

 

A shiver ran through Aoba's body, his chest and cheeks were flushed, and quiet gasps of pleasure escaped his parted lips as he felt Koujaku's finger move inside of him. "More...  More,  _Koujaku_ ..," he practically begged.

 

Koujaku furrowed his brow and bit his lip, trying to bite back the groan that formed at the back of his throat. He pushed his second finger in and picked up the pace a bit, smirking as he watched Aoba tremble, listened as more sweet moans rolled off his lover's tongue.

 

"I'm... I'm ready..," Aoba whispered, needy. "Koujaku.."

 

"Alright."

 

Koujaku slowly pulled his fingers out and Aoba exhaled, feeling a bit empty. But not long after he felt the tip of something  hot and hard press against his entrance before slowly starting to sink into him. Aoba jolted a bit at the intrusion, choking back a moan, and his hand quickly moved to grip the back of Koujaku's thigh.

 

"Are you okay?" Koujaku whispered in his ear, making Aoba shiver a bit.

 

"I'm fine...," Aoba assured him, biting his lip and whimpering when he felt Koujaku's hand slide under his leg and lift it up. "Keep going..," he breathed out, feeling his lover's lips place gentle, reassuring kisses from his jaw and down his neck as he continued sinking into him.

 

Aoba's breath and pulse were both quick, and with the way Koujaku moved at a torturously slow pace inside of him he felt like he'd go insane. It felt good,  but in this position he knew Koujaku wasn't at the right angle, yet both of them felt content with this amount of stimulation, with just being close and warm together as they enjoyed their morning .

 

Koujaku kept sucking kisses into Aoba's neck as he moved, and Aoba could feel his warm breath there, hear Koujaku's low moans of pleasure as he kept rocking into  him , and he felt happy.  Aoba breathed out Koujaku's name once, twice, until Koujaku  stopped his trail of kisses and leaned his head back to get a better look at his lover.

 

"I... I want to... face you," Aoba moaned, turning his head to look up at Koujaku.

 

Koujaku hummed and stopped moving, leaning down to capture Aoba's lips in a quick, deep kiss, before he pulled out. Placing a hand on Aoba's shoulder he rolled him gently on to his back, shifting a bit on the bed until he was comfortably settled between Aoba's legs. He slowly slid back inside of Aoba, groaning at how hot Aoba felt, before he leaned forward over Aoba, holding himself up on his forearms. His eyes never left Aoba's half-lidded ones as he moved inside of him, watching his lover's expression of pure pleasure – mouth hanging open, sweet moans and whimpers rolling off his tongue, pupils blown wide, brows slightly furrowed and lifted up.

 

It was a beautiful sight, and Koujaku sometimes still couldn't believe that he was the only one Aoba would do this for, the only one who got to see his treasured friend and lover come undone under his touch like this, and it was overwhelming.  He saw Aoba reach up towards one of the pillows and slide it down to where they were joined. Koujaku stopped moving, a bit confused.

 

"Place it under my hips," he said, his voice low and shy, and Koujaku took the pillow, doing as he was told. "It's kinda uncomfortable otherwise."

 

Koujaku smirked and, this time, resumed with a harsher thrust of his hips against his lover's. Aoba cried out, arching his back, eyes wide as he felt a shockwave of intense pleasure run through his body.  Choked gasps escaped his lips, and he whimpered when he saw Koujaku lean forward once again, arms on either side of Aoba once more, and rolled his hips again.

 

Aoba wrapped his legs tighter around Koujaku's waist, reaching out with his arms to wrap them around his shoulders and pull him in for a kiss. Koujaku followed his lead with pleasure, both of them moaning together when their lips met and started moving as well. He ran his tongue over Aoba's lips before he bit his lower lip, gently, tugging at it before letting it go. Aoba sought out more, lifting his head from the pillow it was rested on, but it fell back and he arched his back instead, a string of pleas and whimpers rolling out of his pretty lips.

 

" Aoba... Aoba..," Koujaku kept whispering in-between his own grunts and groans, moving one hand down to grip Aoba's hip, thrusting a bit faster. Heat was starting to pool at the pit of his belly.

 

"Ko.. jaku.. Ah!" Aoba cried out, feeling Koujaku hit that sweet spot inside of him again. "More! Faster!" he practically begged, and this time it was he that reached out to grab Koujaku's hand, bringing it a bit over his own head. "Faster..," he rasped out, and the look that he gave him made Koujaku almost go over the edge right there and then. "Faster," he demanded again, sounding a bit out of breath, lost in pleasure.

 

Koujaku didn't need to be told twice. He started pounding into Aoba faster, setting up an almost bruising pace, but it was also bringing him to the edge faster than before. Aoba squeezed his eyes shut just as the tears shone at their edges, he arched his neck and back, crying out in pleasure and gripping Koujaku's hand even tighter. That still took him by surprise, since he's only seen Aoba do this only  _once_ , and it wasn't recent, either.  _He must really be feeling it_ , Koujaku thought, but soon his train of thoughts was cut off and he let out a choked groan as he felt himself now getting dangerously close to the edge.

 

"Aoba..," he rasped, looking down at the boy writhing in pleasure beneath him. " I'm.. going to..," he gasped, unable to finish his sentence. He felt light-headed from the pleasure, but he didn't want to do this without Aoba.

 

"Me... Me, too...," Aoba whispered, choking on the words a bit, mixing with his moans of pleasure. "Kou.. jaku!" He finally opened his eyes enough to look up at the man in question.

 

Aoba's entire body was singing with pleasure. Koujaku was hitting his sweet spot with almost every thrust, the grip of his hand on his hip was just the right amount of painful, the thin sheen of sweat that covered their bodies and the flush on both their skins was making him all the more aroused. Aoba moved his free hand down between their bodies, wrapping it around his own aching member, and tried to mimic Koujaku's thrusts. It wasn't easy, considering the heat that had already pooled  low in his abdomen , and Koujaku's raspy breaths and groans sounding like music to Aoba's ears with each thrust inside of him.  He suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure wash over him, he tensed and let his mind blank out, if only for a brief second, as he finally stopped moving his hand on his own member and felt it pulse in his hand as it spilled out on his belly. His breath was ragged, and he didn't think he'd come down from his high soon enough.

 

Koujaku's hips stuttered a bit as he felt his own willpower fail him. He wanted to push Aoba over the edge first, then go after him, but at this rate he was going to go first. But just as he was thinking that he felt Aoba clench around him, heard him shout his lover's name and grip his hand like a vice, and felt something warm and wet between them. He looked down and saw that Aoba had helped himself, and the sight was all the more arousing.  _I can't do this anymore_ , he thought, and pushed inside of Aoba one last time before going still, panting and groaning as he  spent himself inside of Aoba, still holding Aoba's hand in his own.

 

It took both of them some time to get back down from their high, and when they finally did Koujaku slowly pulled out, arching a brow and smirking when he heard Aoba's whine.

 

"What?" he asked, a bit teasing. "Already itching for a second round?"

 

He settled himself beside Aoba again, and both of them lay on their backs for a brief moment before Koujaku rolled to his side and draped his arm over Aoba's middle. Aoba, whose chest was heaving up until now, managed to let out a content sigh before he snuggled up to Koujaku, closing his eyes. His only response was a hum, yet Koujaku didn't need to hear more to know that this was enough for now.

 

"We still have work, y'know," Aoba finally mumbled after awhile, and when he looked up he saw Koujaku roll his eyes at that. "Kyaa, Koujaku-san hasn't opened his shop today!" he mock-squealed, waving his arms around in the air, wrists limp.

 

"Hey, now!" Koujaku chuckled, giving him a squeeze. "You've made your point."

 

Aoba chuckled and they both sat up. Koujaku took a quick look at the sheets before he got up and walked off to one of the wardrobes, while Aoba slithered out of bed lazily and winced when he felt something wet slide down his inner thigh.

 

" I'll get to that in a bit," Koujaku called as he approached the bed again, a new fold of sheets in his arms.

 

And he was smirking too, the prick.

 

"Sure, whatever," Aoba huffed, but couldn't hold back his smile.

 

Aoba still remembers how weird it was the first time Koujaku cleaned him up after they've had sex in the bathroom, but in the end it was something that needed to be done. He picked up his coil from his bag and looked at the time.  _Still got half an hour left, at least. Gonna be early for once in my life_ , he absent-mindedly thought as he put the Coil around his wrist. He heard footsteps approaching from behind, then felt as a pair of strong yet gentle arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him in, pressing his back flush against a solid, warm chest.

 

"Dinner at Tae-san's tonight?" Koujaku asked, placing a kiss on Aoba's temple.

 

"Yep," Aoba hummed, placing one hand on Koujaku's forearm. "She's making her special tonight."

 

"Great," Koujaku grinned, squeezing Aoba a bit tighter.

 

Aoba chuckled and shook his head, enjoying this moment between them. He looked down at his bag again, amber eyes trying to discern its contents from afar, and finally saw the dull shine of a small,  simple yet elegant square box.


End file.
